Palutena
Summary Palutena is the wise and benevolent Goddess of Light and the protector of the Human World. In the first game, Palutena was captured by Medusa, Goddess of Darkness and the ruler of the Underworld, but was freed thanks to the efforts of a young, brave flightless angel named Pit, whom she soon named the Captain of the Guard. By the time of Kid Icarus: Uprising, she has become much more proactive in her role as the defender of humanity, bestowing Pit with numerous powers and weapons and guiding him to victory against the neverending series of threats to the peace of Angel Land. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely 4-A Name: Lady Palutena, Goddess of Light Origin: Kid Icarus Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of years old. (physically 22) Classification: Goddess of Light, Protector of Humanity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 4), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Magic, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Magic, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Power Thief allows Palutena to temporarily steal the powers of others, allowing her to use them while preventing them from using their own abilities), Black Hole Creation, Death Manipulation (Can inflict instant death with Instant Death Attack), Poison Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Status Effect Inducement, Petrification, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification, Transmutation (Can turn her foes into eggplants, tempura, and idols), Invisibility, Intangibility, Limited Power Nullification with Interference (Can plant a beacon that disrupts enemies' ability to use Powers like those she grants), Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, (Can generate a forcefield that reflects all projectiles except for her own), Healing. Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Despite having her body placed under its complete control, Palutena managed to resist the Chaos Kin's attempts to devour her soul for three years) Attack Potency: At least Island level+, likely Multi-Solar System level (At least as strong as Pit, can casually one-shot boss monsters, should be comparable to Medusa, the cannon charged with her power was able to incapacitate Hades) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Pit, who can evade attacks from Pyrrhon and The Great Sacred Treasure.) Lifting Strength: At least Class T with telekinesis (Is able to move all of Skyworld if she wishes) Striking Strength: At least Island Class+, likely Multi-Solar System Class (Nearly killed Pit) Durability: At least Island level+, likely Multi-Solar System level (Palutena has taken blows from Pit, but the latter has to be careful in order to avoid killing her while fighting the Chaos Kin) Stamina: High (Can casually kill boss monsters that Pit takes a significant amount of time to defeat and has fought Pit in combat without tiring) Range: Extended melee range normally, hundreds of kilometers with projectiles (Can fire a beam that reached the Human World despite remaining at her post in Skyworld) Standard Equipment: Her staff, shield, and crown, various Powers Intelligence: As the Goddess of Light and Protector of Humanity, she has watched over the Human World for an indeterminate amount of time and is generally considered very wise and knowledgeable. She has access to all of the Powers in Pit's arsenal and can use them at will while Pit himself is limited to a handful at a time. In addition, she has held her own against the likes of Pit on one occasion and has a tendency to plan out most of his battles by directing him throughout his adventures. She is also a capable strategist, leading her military forces (albeit, which consist mostly of Pit) to victory on countless occasions and repeatedly analyzing her foes' abilities, strengths, and weaknesses to find openings. Like Pit, she also has knowledge of Nintendo's other properties and the fourth wall, mentioning them off-handedly on numerous occasions and giving Pit counsel and advice when he does battle at her temple. Weaknesses: Palutena is sometimes too playful and teasing for her own good, Can be taken by surprise (was defeated by Medusa's surprise attack the first time around) and is prone to becoming a damsel in distress due to her own actions; for example, being captured by Medusa and then later being victim of the Chaos Kin she indirectly freed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Palutena Glam Blaster: A fierce attack Palutena uses to finish the Three-Headed Hewdraw if Pit doesn't finish the last head quickly enough, killing it in one shot. * Cover Your Eyes!: Palutena raises her shield and charges her light power, then unleashes it blinds her target with light, if in range. This lasts for about three seconds. * Time for a Sacrifice!:'' Palutena shoots a large, slow-moving ball of teal light that hones in on her target. Palutena can shoot up to three in quick succession. * '''Kneel Before Me!:' Palutena waves her staff and shoots three fast-moving columns of light across the stage. * Poor You!: Palutena launches a halo that resembles her own across the ground. The halo hones in on her target and chases it, and it additionally shoots its own light projectiles at her target, up to three times before evaporating. * This Might Sting!: When her target is nearby, Palutena raises her staff and zooms forward in a huge column of light, blazing toward her target at great speed, covering a great distance in an instant. Powers * Aries Armor: Palutena greatly reduces the amount of damage she takes from oncoming attacks while also protecting her from any status or knockback effects. * Autoreticle: Palutena automatically locks onto foes, preventing her from losing sight of them and making her more accurate. * Black Hole: Palutena generates a massive gravity well that draws foes in, nullifying their freedom of movement if they are not able to escape in time. * Blind: Palutena blinds all nearby enemies. * Bumblebee: Palutena vanishes into thin air to dodge oncoming attacks before reappearing behind her opponent while priming an attack. * Brief Invincibility: A power that renders Palutena invulnerable to any form of damage for a few seconds. * Counter: Palutena eliminates the knockback effect of enemy attacks and automatically counters any attack she receives for a limited amount of time. * Effect Recovery: Palutena dispels status effects like poison and paralysis. * Eggplant/Tempura Attack: Palutena's next attacks temporarily convert the opponent into an eggplant or piece of tempura with legs, leaving them unable to do anything but run away. * Explosive Flame: Palutena unleashes a powerful fireball that erupts into a massive explosion. * Health Recovery: Palutena quickly heals her minor wounds. * Idol Transformation: After she spends enough time weakening an opponent, Palutena can turn them into an inanimate idol, effectively killing them. * Instant Death Attack: After activation, Palutena's attacks have the ability to instantly kill those that aren't resistant to such abilities. * Interference: Palutena plants a beacon that disrupts the powers of her foes, preventing them from using their special powers and gauging her own abilities. * Invisible Shots: Palutena's attacks become invisible. * Libra Sponge: After activation, Palutena gains attack power proportional to the damage she receives while the ability is active. * Mega Laser: Palutena unleashes a powerful laser with a wide area of effect and extremely long-range, dealing heavy damage to any foes caught in its path. * Meteor Shower: Palutena causes a deluge of shooting stars to reign down on her foes to crush and burn them. * Petrify Attack: Palutena's next attacks temporarily petrify the target, rendering them incapable of fighting back. * Pisces Heal: Palutena quickly recovers from an attack that would have otherwise finished him. * Playing Dead: Palutena temporarily stops her vital signs and masks her presence, feigning death in the process. She is then able to get up and become completely invisible and intangible to sneak up on targets. * Power Thief: After activation, Palutena's next attacks can temporarily steal the powers of others, allowing her to use them for a limited time. * Reflect Barrier: Palutena generates a barrier that reflects any incoming projectile, but she can still shoot her own projectiles through it. * Slip Shot: Palutena enhances her attacks to pass through walls. * Transparency: Palutena turns transparent, becoming invisible to the naked eye. * Warp: Palutena teleports to a nearby location. * Weaken Attack: Palutena halves her opponent's effective maximum health, dealing heavy damage that will not heal. * Weak-Point Reticle: Palutena instantly locates and locks-on to weak points in her opponent's equipment and defenses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Godzilla Earth (Godzilla) Godzilla Earth's Profile (Speed was equalized, 22,030 years Godzilla was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kid Icarus Category:Gods Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Staff Users Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Shield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Life Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Greek Gods Category:Resurrection Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4